gods_and_mortals_sandbox_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Megami Empire
The Megami Empire, ruled by Morgana Megami, was an oceanic political body centered around the island of Karamja. With a powerful navy that matched the might of Lelouch and his vamoyric forces, as well as strong and competent leaders, the Megami Empire was a major political player on the world stage. History Origins The Megami Empire was first established on Karamja sometime in the Late Second age. History was passed along by means of oral tradition, and thus, little record exists on how the Gorajo of the island managed to unite as a political entity. What is known, however, is that the Gorajo were united by demi-god Morgana Megami, after whom the empire was named. The Megami Dark Period Named not after a great catastrophe, but rather a lack of information, very little is known about the Megami Empire during this period spanning from the Early Third Age, to the Late Fifth. What can be guessed, however, is that internal strife and political power struggles kept the empire from ever leaving its island home. End of Isolation By the late fifth age, the empire had ended its primary focus on domestic issues, and began to look abroad, being quick to establish colonies in the areas of Taverly and Burthrope, as well as in Crandor. All of their mainland territories, however, would be lost to the Mahjarrat Empire and the kingdom of Kaatharia, as means of appeasement. However, despite this, Empress Morgana quickly became involved in international politics, siding with the Queen Amara of the Elves during their multiple struggles against Lelouch's Vyre forces. Involvment with the Vampyric-Elven Wars In a historic move that would cement the emerging Megami Empire as a major political power, Empress Megami challenged Lord Lelouch of the Vampyric Empire to a duel meant to determine the victor of the Vampyric-Elven War. In the stead of a weakened Queen Amara, Empress Megami managed to defeat Lelouch, and bring an end to the fighting. While upsetting the vampyric people in the act, the Megami Empire managed to gain the favour of the elves, and Kaatharians, who too were threatened by vampyric influence. This led to a triple alliance between the three, which in time, would include the vampyres in the face of a different opponent. The Coalition War Instigated by Kaatharia, a coalition of nations led an attack of Mahjarrat controlled lands. Among these nations was the Megami Empire, which cut off Mahjarran ports and prevented a mass mobilization of their troops. While not involved in the major land battles of the war, the Megami did partake in naval skirmishes against the Mahjarrat. With superior naval firepower, and larger numbers, the Megami were able to soundly cripple the Mahjarran fleet, essentially ending the war on the seas. In a joint effort with the Elven Empire, the Megami comenced the sieging of Mahjarran coastal towns and ports. The sieges did not last long, however, as the Mahjarran Emperor, Xero, soon capitulated. Effects of the War The Megami Empire, by the wars end, was able to claim nearly all of the coastal territory of central Gielinor, making it the strongest naval power on the continent, and perhaps even the world. This massive influx of power and influence, rivaled only by the Vyre Empire, marked the height of Megami power, and a new period of strained relations with the vampyres. Collapse of the Empire Unlike most great empires, the death of the Megami was caused by a single, and easily traceable event. Cold relations with the Vyre Empire increased as Empress Morgana and Lord Lelouch competed with one another for dominance on Gielinor. A desperate Lelouch ordered a surprise attack on Megami territory. With most of their ships in harbour, the Megami navy was mostly destroyed in raids on their coastal towns. Lelouch, however, was unwilling to send a force of vampyres to finish off the Megami after the heavy losses caused during the war with the Mahjarrat, and so, instead formed a "less valuable" army of werewolves to do the job instead. After initial successes in Megami mainland territories, a force was assembled to strike at the Megami heart of Karamja. With a large portion of the Megami navy razed in the early stages of the conflict, the empire was unable to prevent a landing by werewolf forces, supported by the now superior Vyre navy and led by General Vladlena Kuznetsov. A decisive battle at Musa Point crushed the Megami ground forces, and allowed the invading army to spread across the island. While the shattered Megami army did spend the better part of three years enacting guerilla warfare in the jungles of Karamja, Lelouch's werewolves finally managed to reach the Megami capital of TzHaar. There, Empress Morgana was slain on her throne by General Vladlena, and a broken Megami empire surrendered. After the fall of Karamja, the Megami mainland territories clung on to statehood for a short while. However, a system that was heavily dependant on a now deceased monarch was ripe for destruction. During the mass reorganization of the government by local governors, political factions arose to decide who would rule the remainder of the empire. A civil war ensued, and citizens, dissatisfied and without hope after the death of Empress Morgana, rose against their leaders. The result was a complete collapse of the shreds that were once the proud Megami Empire. The mainland territories fell into anarchy, and the Megami Empire was extinguished for good. Government Organization The Megami empire was extremely centralized, with individual regions, even colonies, having little to no autonomy. The heierarchy stemmed from the monarch, and was spread to governors whose decisions could be vetoed at a moments notice. The Monarch The head of the Megami Empire, the monarch has the ability to declare war, edit the consitution, raise or lower taxes, and create foriegn deals ranging from alliances to trade agreements. Normally, such a slew of responsibilities would crack an individual with stress, but the only known monarch of the Megami Empire was Empress Morgana, who herself was an immortal demi-goddess. Governors Governors in the Megami Empire acted as rulers over the various provinces of the realm. Puppeted by the monarch, the governors had no real power, and served only as figureheads meant to take care of the more menial tasks of governance. Usually, their influence did not spread outside of their provincial capitals. Governors attempting to shape laws could only suggest their ideas to the monarch, who would from there, approve or deny their requests.Despite this, governors were treated as a sort of nobility. Local Officials Mayors, sherrifs, tax collectors, and guards make up this ring in the government hierarchy. While the former is hand selected by the monarch, the rest are appointed by the governors of the province, making sure that even the lowest cogs of the Megami machine run smoothly by keeping the peace, and collecting monthly tax revenue from citizens.